song of friendship
by xTimorousBeastie
Summary: the basic story, friends forever fall in love. but what if that might not be the case. sasuke and sakura attend Giain leaf academy, a school that not only teaches you book smarts but martial. Can these top students learn that friends can be something more


A/N: this is my first fanfiction, though i have been writing stories for years. so please critisize me all you need too. i'll even thank you ahead of time. Arigato.*bows* ok here we go.

disclamer-me no own. i own this box of pocky though. yum!

Chapter 1-night, the ocean, and flowers. Prologue

A girl stood in front of a large gate. Her hands were pumped in the air and her pretty face had a large joyous smile on it "Yes! I'm finally free!" she cried only to be tacked to the ground by two boys her age, with a few others the same age observing the scene.

"Come on, Sa-ku-ra," the raven-haired boy said, "did you really think we would let you escape just like that, huh?" the girl just grumbled from her place between the two boys.

"Yeah! Why would we let a pretty thing like you go!" the blond shouted, earning him a large _womph_ on the back of the head as Sakura punched him. " Ow! What was that for!" he shouted once more getting another of the girls punches to the noggin.

"Because you're shouting in my ear baka." Was all the girl said to get the pale haired boy to apologize.

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I'M SORRY SAKU-CH-" was as far as he got before he was thrown violently from the pile.

"I told you not to yell you idiot!" the girl shouted from her place under the other boy. The blond held his stomach where the girl had kicked him. " And you," she turned her head to look at the boy still on top of her " you can get off now Sasuke."

"What if I don't want to?" Sasuke replied teasingly as he climbed on all fours, hovering above her.

"You two were supposed to tag her, Sasuke," a female voice called to the two, making them realize that they were not alone. " Not rape her." The two's pose did look suggestive. Sasuke was hovering above Sakura with his face just inches away from hers. The two looked at the source of the voice, looked at each other and back at the voices owner. Sasuke climbed off of Sakura and helped her up. They looked at each other once more and nodded.

"Oh Tenten" Sakura sing-songed and as if by cue the duo rushed her, tackled poor Tenten to the ground and straddled her, Sasuke in back, Sakura in front.

"Hey now" a new voice called "only I'm allowed to do that to my girlfriend."

"Shut up Neji" Tenten cried amidst her laughing. The two on top of her had begun to tickle her without mercy.

"What was that Tenten?" Neji asked annoyed, "I couldn't understand you"

_Boy my boyfriend gets annoyed quick_ Tenten thought as Neji pulled Sasuke and Sakura off of her by their collars.

"Neji-san?" Sakura asked to the older boy, "What's rape?" Neji looked down at the girl's innocent eyes. He couldn't bring himself to tell Sakura what it was. So instead he took it out on Tenten.

"Why did you mention that to them Tenten?" Neji asked the girl still lying on the ground. Tenten sighed. She hated when Neji acted like he was older.

"Why not?" answered Tenten with a full-blown smirk on her face. She may hate Neji's attitude but she sure did love to make fun of him when he acted like that. " They're going to learn it sooner or later anyway."

"Yes, but I think their parents would like it better if their teachers told them. Their still young." Neji replied.

"Their only a year younger then us!" cried a smiling Tenten. She was loving this. The forgotten trio just watched them amused.

"Does anyone have any popcorn?" Naruto asked and was answered by two shhhhs in perfect sync.

"Which makes them only 7!!" Neji cried exasperated. The trio grew bored and walked away. They were hungry and who knew how long this would take. The two feuding 8 yr olds didn't even notice.

"hey Sakura" Sasuke said." guess what?"

"What?" the only female asked. Sasuke put his mouth to her ear and whispered "Your it" as he tapped her forehead. The boys ran away leaving a stunned girl. She suddenly crouched and took a flying leap towards Sasuke. The two tumbled for a second before coming to a stop.

"Hey Sasuke," sakura whispered" guess what?" Sasuke looked at her." your it. Now help me with the idiot." Sasuke smirked at a grinning sakura. They got up and raced after the frantically fleeing orange dot.

"Hey no fair! Ganging ups cheating!"

A/N: so there we are. i was freaking while i uploaded this. heheh. yeah. so do what you think is best. it's gonna get to the present time after this chapter. its gonna be a sch---- yeah. youll find out later. if you want me to continue please let me know.


End file.
